


An interrupted routine

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. The Flash forgets his routine when he has to help an X-Man.





	An interrupted routine

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by A+X.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Comics, DC Comics or Arrowverse.

The Flash was speeding around Central City as he kept on saying in his mind a routine to keep himself distracted.

"A loaf of bread, a container of milk and a stick of butter. A loaf of bread, a container of milk and a stick of butter. A loaf of…"

Suddenly, he heard "KRASH!" and slamming as the Flash sped into a dojo as he saw a dark-haired woman in black suit fight thugs with guns.

"Psylocke."

"A little help here, speedster?" Psylocke asked.

"Sure. A patented superspeed knockout, coming your way." The Flash quickly moved around, knocking out the thugs.

"Nicely done." Psylocke said.

"Thanks." The Flash smiled. "I have to admit, we make a pretty good…" Then he stopped as he saw Psylocke touching the man's forehead as it glowed purple. "What are you doing to his head?"

"Where is she?!" Psylocke demanded.

"Uh, what are you doing?" The Flash asked before he heard 'click'. "Grenade!"

He sped Psylocke out to make sure she'd avoid the explosion but she passed out due to the speed as the Flash checked on her.

"Phew. Hope you'll…"

"She'll be fine. Thanks. I'll take it from here, bub." Logan said, picking Psylocke up.

The Flash nodded as he sped off, returning to his routine.

"A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a… and a…" The Flash then realized he had forgotten his routine during the fight as he groaned. "Oh, man!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
